1 .Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film treating apparatus for effecting a predetermined treatment on sheet film. This invention can be applied particularly well to a laser imager for recording medical treatment images on sheet film by a laser beam.
2. Related Background Art
In a laser imager for recording on film an image signal obtained in a hospital by the use of a diagnosing apparatus such as CT or MRI, use is often made of an apparatus to which an automatic developing machine is connected and into which recorded film can be automatically fed to thereby carry out a developing process. An example of such an apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 401 designates a laser imager, a reference numeral 402 denotes an automatic developing machine for developing film recorded by the laser imager 401, a reference numeral 403 designates a conveying portion disposed between the laser imager 401 and the automatic developing machine 402 for conveying the film recorded by the laser imager 401 to a automatic developing machine 402, the reference numeral 404 denotes an optical unit for applying a laser beam to the film in a main scanning direction to thereby effect recording, a reference numeral 405 designates a supply magazine containing a number of sheets of unused film therein, a reference numeral 406 denotes a separating unit for taking out the sheets of film piled in a supply magazine one by one, the reference numeral 407 designates a receive magazine for temporarily containing the recorded film therein, and a reference numeral 408 denotes sub-scanning means for sub-scanning the film taken out of the supply magazine 405 in a direction intersecting the main scanning direction. The supply magazine 405 and the receive magazine 407 are removable in a direction toward this side in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the sheets of film taken out one by one by the separating unit 406 are conveyed to the sub-scanning means 408 by conveying means, not shown, and are subjected to sub-scanning there and are subjected to main scanning with a beam of light for recording by the optical unit 404, whereby a two-dimensional image is recorded on the film.
The film on which recording has been effected is conveyed to the automatic developing machine 402 via the conveying portion 403 by conveying means, not shown, and is developed. Alternatively, the film is conveyed to the receive magazine 407 by conveying means, not shown, and recording is effected on a predetermined number of sheets of film, whereafter the sheets of film are taken out and are developed by other automatic developing machine.
The apparatus of FIG. 1, however, suffers from the problem that its installation space becomes large because the laser imager 401 and the automatic developing machine 402 are disposed in parallel with each other.
To avoid this, an arrangement as shown, for example, in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings would come to mind wherein the laser imager 401 and the automatic developing machine 402 are vertically stacked. In FIG. 2, the same members as those in the apparatus of FIG. 1 are given the same reference numerals. By adopting such an arrangement, the installation space is reduced. In such an apparatus, however, when the optical unit 404 and the separating unit 406 are to be interchanged or when it becomes necessary to gain access to the interior parts, the automatic developing machine 402 must be removed. The automatic developing machine 402, which contains developing liquid therein, is very heavy and for example, it is difficult for a serviceman to move it. Also, the automatic developing machine 402 has water supply and drain valves connected thereto, and to move it, these valves must be disconnected, which is cumbersome work.